Elizabeth Magic
Elizabeth Grace Magic is a , who recently graduated from at the age of 17. She was sorted into Gryffindor right behind her brother, Noah Magic. Her parents raised her to see both the muggle and magical side of the world as her mother was a muggle, yet her father was a pure-blood wizard. Her father was a star Quidditch Chaser when he was a Gryffindor at Hogwarts as well. Elizabeth was the Female Gryffindor Prefect, and the captain of the Quidditch team during her final years of Hogwarts. She has been playing chaser on the team since her first year. She has always looked up to her brother, but feels she is following to much in his footsteps. She is looking for something that can be just her thing. Biography Born to a pure-blood father and a muggle mother, Elizabeth is a fun-loving, smart, honest, and easy-going half-blood which can adapt to either way of life. Her family lives along the ocean in the English countryside, in Lancashire, England. Apperance Edress1.jpg|One of Elizabeth's dresses Edress2.jpg|One of Elizabeth's dresses Edress3.png|One of Elizabeth's outfits eshoe1.jpg|A pair of Elizabeth's shoes eshoe2.jpg|A pair of Elizabeth's shoes eshoe4.jpg|A pair of Elizabeth's most casual shoes Eshoe5.jpg|And yet another pair of Elizabeth's shoes Elizabeth isn't very tall for her age, at about 5'4. She has long, bright, blonde hair paired with round blue eyes. Her hair is usually worn down and is naturally thick and curly. She has a leen build, but does have muscle in her arms and legs from Quidditch. She has a heart-shaped face with a clear complexion, and ivory skin. Elizabeth's clothing style is preppy and girly. She enjoys sundresses with colourful patterns. Elizabeth also loves shoes. Her closet is full of them. She wants her shoes to be fun, with patterns or colours, and always makes sure they match her outfit. Elizabeth has been told she looks like her mother as well as her maternal grandmother. It is also easy to tell she is the younger sister of Noah Magic. The whole family shares the same blonde hair and blue eyes. Personality Elizabeth is very confident. She loves to be center of attention and can be a perfecionist. She is willing to take risks, and is very brave. She is generous and friendly and loves to meet new people. Handwriting It is said you can tell a lot about a person by their handwriting. Elizabeth's writing (as you can see at the top of the page), is fairly large and messy. She rounds her letters and generally connects them together. She occasionally writes slightly slanted to the right. Her messy letters indicate that she is secretive, as it is sometimes hard to read. Her round letters show she is a logical person, who is slightly a perfectionist, always wanting to get things right the first time. Her artistic talent and creativity are shown by the way she connects her letters. The slant to her letters shows she is open and honest and the large letters shows that she loves to be the center of attention. Zodiac Hogwarts Life First Year Elizabeth was nervous for her first year. She did well in flying and was picked for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and a Chaser. They won the Quidditch Cup and in the end won the House Cup. She did well in her other courses and made a bunch of new friends. Second Year Elizabeth was so excited for this year. She did quite well in all her courses and was one of the best students in Muggle Studies as this was her first year she could enroll. The Quidditch team played in the finals against Slytherin and lost the house cup to them as well. She wanted to win it back the next year. Third Year So far Elizabeth has earned 75 points so far this year. She became the co-captain of the Gryffindor Quiddtch Team as well. Fourth Year Elizabeth was chosen this year to be a Champion for the Gryffindor House. She is really nervous about the tournament but is really excited for the thrill of adventure. Fifth Year Elizabeth's OWLs went okay but she could have done much better. She hopes to improve her grades in her sixth year. See got a passing OWL in every course she was enrolled in, but doubts she will continue them all. Sixth Year Elizabeth still didn't focus on grade this year, and put majority of her time into Quidditch. They won the Quidditch cup again but Elizabeth was also chosen as a prefect. Seventh Year As Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and Gryffindor Prefect, Elizabeth made her last year count! Her biggest puzzle by the end was to decide what she wants to do after Hogwarts. She would love to be a Professional Quidditch Player, but doesn't feel like that is realistic enough. She has also considered the Depertment of Law Enforcement but doesn't want to fall under the shadow of her brother in the Ministry. Even though he isn't in that division, he is still well known in the ministry. NEWT Scores *Transfiguration = O *Potions = O *Charms = O *DAtDA = ? *Herbology = ? Owl A white snowy owl soaring in the sky with piercing blue eyes? That would be Mauri, Elizabeth's owl. Mauri is a bundle of energy and has developed a deep bond with her owner. Dog DeeDee is Elizabeth's new puppy! She is a one year old, 29 pound, German Shepard with quite the back story. To say that the beginning of her life was rough is an understatement. DeeDee was living in a retention pond behind a school in a rural muggle city. She had 3 other feral dogs with her but she was the only baby. Folks noticed the foursome living there but they were not easy to round up. School kids were beginning to taunt and throw rocks at the dogs so somehow they all were captured. Another rescue group contacted us about DeeDee, and we knew we could help her. In the beginning, DeeDee was terrified of people. Dogs were the only companions she knew. She even shied away from dog food, choosing instead to eat dirt she found in the cracks of the driveway. Lots of calm, positive energy was needed to bring DeeDee out of her shell. But within just a month she has become a happy, playful member of the pack. She is great with other dogs. Elizabeth hope to create a tight bond with DeeDee. Trivia *Daisies are her favorite flower. *Her Birthstone is the Emerald *Her favorite scents are roses, lilies and honey. *Her middle name, Grace, is in honour of her maternal grandmother. *Her favorite wizard sweet would be chocolate frogs, but she does enjoy muggle twizzers *Her favorite sport is quidditch (duh!) *She loves pasta, especially Fettuccine Alfredo *She has a strong Lancashire English (Brittish) accent 220px-Chocolate Frog-PS.jpg|My Chocolate Frog Card Collection Wilfred Elphick.gif|Wilfred Elphick Dumble.jpg|Albus Dumbledore 250px-Bertie Bott Portrait.jpg|Bertie Bott 180px-Slytherinn.gif|Salazar Slytherinn 41.jpg|Godric Gryffindor Home Elizabeth lives in a one room apratment in Magus Diaetam. Visitors are welcome and her home can be found here. Spell List 1st Year Spells *Bluebell Flames - Creates a small blue flame which is immune to water *Color-Change Charm - Changes the color of an object *Expelliarmus - Disarming Charm *Incendio - Produces fire *Inflatus - Inflates objects *Intruder Charm - Detects intruders and sounds an alarm *Lumos - Creates a small light on the wand's tip *Periculum - Creates red sparks/flares to shoot from the users wand *Protego - Causes minor spells to rebound or not have their full effect *Wingardium Leviosa - Levitates objects 2nd Year Spells *Aguamenti - Conjures Water *Ascendio - Launches the caster into the air *Dissendium - A spell that will reveal a secret passageway *Flame-Freezing Charm - Causes fire to become harmless *Flipendo - Used to push objects, stun enemies or break containers *Impervius - Makes something repellant to substances *Scourgify - Used to clean something 3rd Year Spells *Accio - Summons an item *Bombarda - Causes a small explosion. *Concealment Charm - Conceals an object from the naked eye *Confundo - Causes the target to become confused and forgetful *Permanent Sticking Charm - Permentally makes something stay in place *Sonorous Charm - Emits a magnified roar from the tip of the wand *Unbreakable Charm - An object becomes unbreakable 4th Year Spells *Caterwauling Charm - Entering the perimeter sets off an alarm *Evanesco - Makes the target vanish *Ferula - Creates a bandage and splint *Fidelius Charm - Keeps information hidden the secret keeper's soul *Incarcerous - Ties something up with rope *Reparifors - Reverts minor magically-induced ailments, such as paralysis and poisoning *Stupefy - Renders the target unconscious 5th Year Spells *Fur Spell - Causes fur to grow on target individual *Disillusionment Charm - Causes the target to become nearly invisible *Expecto Patronum - Creates a Patronus *Brackium Emendo - Heal a broken bone *Oppugno - Causes conjured objects to attack *Lumos Maxima - Creates a brilliant light which dazes those looking at it *Stealth Sensoring Spell - Detects those under magical disguise 6th Year Spells *Confringo - Causes things to explode in flames *Darshonion - A stream of purple light causes the person attacked to faint *Partis Temporus - Creates a temporary gap through protective magical barriers *Protego Maxima - Powerful shield charm against Dark magic *Specialis Revelio - Makes an object reveal its hidden or magical qualities *Undetectable Extension Charm - Causes a container's interior capacity to be increased *Vulnera Sanentur - Causes wounds and gashes to heal up and any blood to return to the victim 7th Year Spells *Repello Inimicum - Disintegrates the person(s) entering this protected zone *Gemino Curse - Whenever the cursed object is touched, it makes multiple fake copies of itself *Firestorm - Conjures a ring of fire. The caster can direct the fire *Ducklifors - Transforms target creature into a duck *Portus - Turns an object into a Portkey *Prior Incantato - Causes an echo of the last spell cast to come from a wand *Taboo - When the trigger word is spoken, the caster is aware, and concealment enchantments around the target are broken for the caster, who knows the speaker's location Spells Learned Elsewhere *Salvio Hexia - Provides Protection against hexes *Diminuendo - Forces objects to shrink *Engorgio - Causes objects to grow in size *Riddikulus - Forces a boggart to take the appearance of what the caster is thinking of *Steleus - Causes the victim to sneeze for a short period of time *Immobulus - A freezing charm used to stop an object from moving *Arresto Momentum - Slows the speed of a moving object that is falling *Fianto Duri - Creates physical shield *Depulso - opposite of summoning *Incarcerous - Ties something up with rope Gallary *Elizabeth's model is Alexandria DeBerry LizFormal.jpg Liz.jpg Elizabeth3.jpg Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:Quidditch Category:Half-Blood Category:May Birthday Category:Witch Category:Pet Owner Category:Teal Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Born In England Category:Name begins with "E" Category:Champions Category:Unicorn Hair Wand Category:Female Category:Willow Wand Category:Peis' chars Category:Patronus Listed Category:Right Handed Category:Small Patronus Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Gryffindor Alumni Category:Graduated Character Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Adult Character Category:Elizabeth Magic